


Mixing of Elements

by ScholarQuirrel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholarQuirrel/pseuds/ScholarQuirrel
Summary: The Radiance comforts her spouse after a bad dream.





	Mixing of Elements

**Author's Note:**

> I am running out of things for titles.

The Radiance awoke to endless darkness.

All around her was an infinite expanse of black. She sat up, and rivulets of inky fluid traced down her wings and chest.

“Beloved?” she whispered into the void, her voice echoing back at her. It had been a long time since her spouse last drew her into their thoughts like this. Looking around her, she could see nothing else. “Pure? Dear thing?”

There was a distant rumble, and soon the sound of rushing water, before–

 

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the soft glow of the bedroom. Moving onto her side, the Radiance squinted as she took in the sight of her lover. Pure was shaking as they laid on their back, the center of their chest reminiscent of a bubbling pool of void as they tossed their head to the side.

“My love ... wake up!” she sang, her thoughts pressing against their mind. The Radiance remembered how strange it had once felt, to share herself with them in such a way. But now, it was needed.

Pure sat up sharply, and the Radiance winced as she and the bed were unceremoniously doused in black fluid, the rippling mess of her spouse’s chest spilling over them both as they whipped their head about wildly.

“Radi– Radiance!” they cried out, their voice barely a whisper even at its loudest. “My light...” Despite the discomfort she felt at being covered in inky fluid, it was an effortless movement to fold them up in her wings, Pure’s face against her neck as she crooned comfortingly, the shaking of their limbs slowly lessening until they were still and calm within her embrace.

“Are you well, my dearest?” The Radiance was a being of warmth and light. To use both in the act of comforting them was a simple matter.

“I dreamt... we were together, yet apart. I was alone! And you, far above me. I could see your glow, but even as I tried to reach out, I only fell farther into the–” Pure choked on their tears, and the Radiance frowned as their eyes spilled over with more black, their chest a swarming mass of tendrils that slowly curled around her shoulders and face. She held them tighter, but jumped slightly when she felt their hands drift downward, claws gently clutching at her waist. “Please, love ...”

The Radiance held still, pulling away just enough so she could meet their eyes. “Are you sure?” she asked, before she was pulled down on top of them.

“Yes, yes, please, my lovely,  _ my light,”  _ they sighed, and she let them lean up to kiss her. “I want you closer,” they said, and when the Radiance felt their tendrils pull her down against their body, she couldn’t help but shiver ever so slightly with excitement.

“Is that so? How much closer?” Her voice took on a teasing lilt as they pressed themselves best they could against her, the loose void retreating back into their chest as they arched their hips up to meet hers.

_ “Closer,”  _ they hissed. The sound melted into a soft moan as soon as the Radiance dragged herself back up against them. For once, she was thankful for the smaller form she’d deigned to take in the mortal world as she slipped a hand between them both, easily finding Pure’s slit, which was already dripping with black slick.

When she brought her hand up, she chuffed amusedly. “All this, for me?” she asked, and Pure whined, then gasped, as she resumed touching them, her fingers sliding into them easily, their walls easily pulling her in. “Always an affectionate creature, are you not, my sweet shadow? You honor me ...” The words of endearment had the desired effect as Pure spread their legs apart for her. “What would you have me indulge you in?”

Already lost to her touch, she held back a laugh at Pure’s failed attempts at speaking. They forced out, their already quiet voice swallowed up by moans and breathy panting as her hand worked them open with little effort on her part. Every movement they made to gain more friction against her was rewarded with a chaste kiss or the grind of her palm over their most sensitive places. “Radi– I want– I need you!” they cried, voice teetering on the edge of desperation as she fit three of her fingers inside them, their body responding with another rush of slick.

“Do you, love?” Her words were playful, but as they grew more restless, the Radiance could already feel herself becoming impatient as well. It was a treat to see her spouse fall apart before finally giving them what they wanted, but the reality was that she wanted it as much as they did, and the glowing appendage between her own legs was just as much proof of that. “Would you mind?”

Pure immediately surged up at the familiar phrase, the two of them changing positions swiftly and fluidly so that they could straddle her hips. The Radiance forced down a moan as they ground against her shaft, their hands buried in the soft down of her still void-stained chest. “I love you,” they chimed, “I love you, my light– may I?” She only had enough control over herself to nod, before watching them raise themselves up just enough to align their bodies before they slid down on to her, a keening sob of pleasure leaving them as she herself cried out wantonly.

_ “Pure!”  _ The scream broke apart with their next movement, each stroke sparking lights in her vision, ones that for once, were not caused by her own magic. As soon as she looked up at them, she jolted as their chest once again erupted with inky black appendages, the void tentacles twining with the feathers of her wings as they eagerly took in as much of her as they could. The Radiance was careful to let her love settle on top of her as soon as Pure managed to fit the entirety of her length within themselves, a faint golden glow visible even through their darkened shell.

“Oh ... my light, bless me, if you would,” they rocked against her, and the Radiance set her hands on their waist.

“Is this good?” she asked, as she pulled them up before filling them again. Pure’s exuberant nodding prompted her to repeat the movement. They buried their face against her shoulder and it wasn’t much longer before their whole body was trembling in her hold, the end drawing closer as she herself struggled to keep her strokes even. “Do you want me inside?”

“Please– please!” they begged, and she saw no reason not to indulge them as she held pace, their insides tightening around her, drawing out a series of sharp gasps from the both of them. As they squeezed her, the tendrils wrapped around her wings pulled her in as close as they could manage. In a single bright flash, the Radiance felt herself pull taut from within, her limbs shaking as she held them tight, their own head thrown back in rapturous pleasure as golden fluid began to spill from where their bodies met.

Holding them close, she waited until they stopped trembling before cradling their cheek with her other hand, the void slowly retreating back into their shell as they went slack against her.

“Is that better? Did it help?” Their sleepy nod took away some of the drowsiness even she felt as she slowly settled them back against the bed, their bodies still together as she wiped away the marks their tears of pleasure had made against their face.

“Thank you, beloved ...” They said, sated exhaustion in their voice as their arms settled around her shoulders. Pressing a kiss to their crest, the Radiance followed them to sleep.


End file.
